


Silverbolt the Dream Traveler

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Thoughtful birb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Weird things I headcannoned that Silverbolt can do. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Silverbolt has special abilities that most mechs don't have. He knows that. He was created knowing that.

His unusual physical traits are things such as his pale yellow protoform, his face plate design, and his broad wings. Really he didn't see why Optimus Prime had to deem him the leader of the Aerialbots. It was rather obvious to Silverbolt and his brothers right away. But anyways, he's losing his train of thought.

You see, Skyfire suggested writing everything down. "It helps you stay grounded." The shuttle had insisted. Whatever that means.

Back to what he was thinking.

His ability to control lightning. From what he knows, that's not in the average bots' abilities. Silverbolt had realized this quickly, and made sure to cover it up. Only Air Raid and Slingshot know, due to their personal experience with it. It was a quite effective punishment, if Silverbolt says so himself.

But really in his opinion, his weirdest ability is that when he and any other Aerialbot are recharging, he can simply walk into their dreams like some spectator.

It's the strangest thing, but he's hasn't read anything that should even prove such an act possible, much less common among gestalt leaders. He's secretly asked Hot Spot about it, but the strange look given made him pretend he was just joking.

"Go away Air Raid. I'm working."

"On your diary?"

"What's a diary?"

"You know, the human thing- Nevermind. It's time to recharge. Hatchet said you've been "depriving" yourself of it or whatever." Air Raid cycles his intakes in a huff, badly attempting to cover up his concern. Silverbolt decides to let the Twins' nickname for the medic slide as he stands up and stretches.

"Alright Air Raid. Thank you." The kiss to Air Raid's helm makes the shorter mech huff again in feined annoyance.

Silverbolt stretches out in the berths that they had all pushed together to make one, allowing his brothers to climb on top of him in their "Aerialpile".

"Night 'bolt."

"Night guys."


	2. The Dreams He Travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are misspelled words or grammatical errors. I'll look at them later.

Silverbolt wakes up in a cloudy sky, with no ground to fall to. Above him darker clouds are gathering and droplets are starting to hit his plating.

He recognizes this one. And he also makes sure to take cover in some clouds when Air Raid flies past at break-neck speed.

"SILVERBOLT! WHERE ARE YOU!? ANSWER ME!" Silverbolt's energon chills and his spark clenches. Now that's new. Sudden flashbacks of somebody seeing him fall plays over and over, cutting into the dream as Air Raid's voice gets staticky and ridiculously large drops of rain start falling, the clouds taking on Air Raid's plight.

Silverbolt knows what he's about to do is very stupid, but he's done a lot of stupid things, so it's not like this is the first time.

"Air Raid!" The frantic jet transforms when Silverbolt flings himself onto his brother.

"You're okay you're okay you're okay..." He's smothered in shaky kisses as he's hugged tightly by a sobbing frame.

"Don't leave me. Please!" Silverbolt's spark clenches again when the air starts to kick up up around him in a mini tornado.

"I have to... I'll be back my crazy 'Raid."

@#$%&

Slingshot is running from something when Silverbolt gets transported to the shortest brother's dream.

A giant hulking black monster is pulling it's way towards the harrier, who's running like his aft is on fire. (His visor is off, strangely... Must be something linked to the dreaming process...) Silverbolt muses before suddenly being tackled by his terrified teammate.

"You- you're okay!" Slingshot's beautiful emerald optics light up as he snuggles into his brother, the monster falling to the ground with a boom.

Silverbolt's armor and wings are frantically caressed as he's kissed all over, Slingshot doing things in his dream he'd never be caught doing in the real world. (Why is everyone so worried about me?!...)

Silverbolt barely gets time to think that when he's whisked away again.

@#$%&

Shiny. Everything is shiny. If this hadn't been a dream, Silverbolt's optics would have certainly needed to readjust.

At least it's obvious right away whose dream it is.

A thudding emotion is wracking this one... Regret fills his spark despite himself, unable to resist the atmosphere.

Fireflight is sobbing amidst the piles and piles of shiny objects, his arms clutching a Silverbolt plushie as the world suddenly starts tilting, dragging them both into it's depths. Fireflight's stuck in a silent scream as he's suddenly surrounded by ocean, sinking deeper and deeper.

Silverbolt grits his dents and grabs him, immediately making them both arrive in another cloud filled setting. Thankfully...

Silverbolt gently brushes Fireflight's tears away as he kisses the wide-eyed mech's helm.

Fireflight bursts into another round of sobbing, "You're okay!"

"I'll be back soon Flighty."

"No! Please stay! Don't leave me again!"

"I'll be back soon." Silverbolt insists as he starts getting that elevator feeling. One left...

@#$%&

Well that had certainly not been what Silverbolt had been expecting. Skydive had been having... "Pleasant thoughts".

Silverbolt wakes up even as he catalogs away his experiences through his siblings' dreams.

His entire body aches, and is covered in mesh in several places, his right wing isr lying on the table next to him as pain shoots out from the severed area. A headache is pounding at his processor, his left leg is entirely missing from the knee joint down. A giant hole is in his chassis under his spark chamber.

He suddenly remembers what had happened.

(Flashback) ~"SLINGSHOT!!!" Silverbolt can't think about anything else as he runs faster than he's ever run before towards his little brother just as Devastator starts to lean over to pick the injured harrier up. Slingshot can't even fly to get away! It's an unfair fight!

Silverbolt slams into the combiner's face plate with his fist, leaving a large dent, before he suddenly realizes that was a very,very stupid idea.

He hears a scream, he's not sure who's it is as he's suddenly ripped apart... He was too in agony to remember anything else except being flung away, with Air Raid as his horrified spectator, before passing out.

"It's okay. I'm okay." He tells the still recharging mechs surrounding his medical berth.


End file.
